


(Не)удачный вечер

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: А насколько все было бы проще, согласись вдова продать коробочку.





	(Не)удачный вечер

Теплый утренний ветер шевелил занавеску в розовые и зеленые лепестки. До жаркого полудня было еще далеко, спать — то ли поздно, то ли рано.

Ямамото после утреннего заплыва так и не стал одеваться — валялся на кровати в плавках, исподтишка разглядывая Гокудеру. Тот присел у рояля и перебирал пальцами по клавишам, изредка склоняя голову и удивленно вскидывая бровь. 

— Знаешь, когда я на тебя такого смотрю, мне кажется, я мог бы в тебя влюбиться, — проронил Ямамото сонно. — А ты мог бы ответить мне взаимностью.

— И это было бы самой большой глупостью в нашей жизни, — Гокудера, который купание ранним утром, да еще и с аквалангом, не одобрял, потер чуть припухшие со сна глаза. Непривычный, не в костюме и при галстуке, а в легких светлых брюках и майке, он выглядел сейчас почти подростком. И слова его не казались серьезными.

Из окна тянуло густым морским запахом.

— Мы могли бы сесть на лодку и уплыть...  
— К тому кораблику, который нам надо посетить завтра ночью?  
— Умеешь ты сбить романтический настрой, — Ямамото потянулся и, перекатившись на спину, закинул руки за голову. — Тогда скажи мне, о мой серьезный начальник, чем займемся сегодня вечером, раз мои попытки раскрутить тебя на секс ты игнорируешь?

Гокудера резко ударил по клавишам — судя по звуку, всей пятерней, и захлопнул крышку.

— Поторчим где-нибудь в людном месте, подольше, как и вчера.  
— И позавчера...  
— Чтобы...  
— Потом никто не смог с уверенностью сказать, во сколько мы ушли именно в завтрашнюю ночь. Это скучно, Хаято.

Ямамото лукавил — он с удовольствием пил с Гокудерой в барах, лежал на соседнем шезлонге, в общем, делал все что угодно. Даже убивал в паре с ним с каким-то странным чувством, сильно смахивающим на удовольствие.

— Ничего. Поскучаем еще пару дней — и домой. 

И сразу по прибытии Ямамото начнет искать новое задание, желательно, даже очень желательно, в паре с Гокудерой. Глупо, на самом деле, но Гокудера не давал их отношениям двигаться дальше дружеских, а Ямамото отказывался признавать, что ничего нельзя изменить. В итоге они оба привыкли находиться в таком подвешенном состоянии и даже получали какое-то извращенное удовольствие от происходящего. Если бы Семья, ее статус, то, что могут говорить о них, как о хранителях, беспокоило бы Гокудеру чуть меньше...

— Ладно, до вечера. И баллоны заправить не забудь.  
— Все равно до вечера делать нечего. Сто раз еще отоспимся.

Гокудера уже давно ушел, а Ямамото все продолжал мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь Гокудера изменит свое отношение к тому, что происходит между ними. Что когда-нибудь он перестанет считать, что на первом плане Семья, а уж потом — личная жизнь.   
Бывают же чудеса на свете.

Вечером они спустились в бар, с трудом нашли свободный столик. Вид на ночное море открывался потрясающий — яхты у причала, огни, забивающие свет звезд. 

Они снова заказали то же, что и вчера, что и позавчера — рыбу и белое вино. 

— Вещи?  
— На месте. Картонная коробка. Гокудера, да прекращай переживать, — Ямамото потянулся и закинул руки за голову. — Катер ушел, значит, наша дама яхту покинула.  
— А насколько все было бы проще, согласись она продать коробочку. «Коллекция шкатулок моего покойного супруга не продается. Таково условие завещания», — гнусаво протянул Гокудера.

Похоже, о настоящей ценности «шкатулки» ни вдова, ни ее покойный супруг не имели представления — в огромной, но совершенно бессистемной коллекции обитал неведомо как туда затесавшийся подлинник Инноченти. Гокудера увидел коробочку случайно: в новостях рассказывали о том, что коллекция скоро будет передана в дар городу по завещанию скоропостижно упокоившегося щедрого бизнесмена и прекрасного человека. Прекрасный человек был, по словам Гокудеры, тот еще мудак, и Ямамото ему верил — в таких вещах Гокудера не ошибался. Еще пара дней — и коллекцию официально передадут городу, и вот тогда достать коробочку будет сложнее, да и лишний раз внимание привлекать к своей находке не хотелось. Цуна легко дал согласие на попытку выкупить коробочку. 

А вот все остальное было их инициативой, точнее, инициативой Гокудеры, совершенно дурацкой, которую Ямамото, как и следовало ожидать, поддержал.

— Пора, — Гокудера отложил салфетку, поднимаясь со стула, вырывая из размышлений. Ямамото кивнул ему, посмотрел на море — мелкие барашки волн, сильного волнения нет, прекрасно — и, выждав пару минут, пошел следом.

Костюмы с аквалангами они загодя оставили на берегу, вещи, в которых они сейчас, уйдут на дно. Если все пройдет нормально, то меньше чем через час они вернутся в этот ресторан, единственное достоинство которого — он поздно закрывается и в нем полно туристов.

Гокудера уже был в воде, махнул рукой — то ли «удачи», то ли «поторопись», и, откинувшись назад, ушел в воду. Волны шуршали, набегая на берег, от ресторана ритмично бухала музыка. Убедившись, что никого рядом нет, Ямамото влез в костюм и последовал за Гокудерой.

Но яхте было тихо, пожалуй, даже слишком. Едва перемахнув через бортик, Ямамото остановился. Гокудера, стянув маску, тоже прислушивался. Хозяйка и ее охрана, понятно, отбыли на сегодняшний прием у мэра, из-за этого их маленькую вылазку и назначили на сегодня, но не могли же яхту оставить совсем пустой? Гокудера потихоньку двинулся к каютам — та, что была им нужна, с коллекцией под стеклом, была третьей, если считать с того места, где они стояли. 

И если его не обманывало зрение, дверь в нее была неплотно прикрыта. 

Гокудера отцепил от бедра фонарик. В тишине послышался негромкий щелчок сдвигаемой кнопки, и через пару секунд резкое отрывистое ругательство, когда луч ярко высветил лежащего охранника. Он упал как раз на выходе из каюты, и его ноги и не давали двери закрыться. Гокудера рванул в каюту. Было видно, как мечется туда-сюда луч фонарика.

— Уходим, — выпалил он, перепрыгивая через труп и едва не попав в лужу крови. — Ее нет.

В ту же минуту затарахтела невдалеке моторная лодка, взвыла сирена, замигали красно-синие огни. Гокудера ошарашенно распахнул глаза:

— Вот же блядь! Быстро отсюда!

В воде Ямамото старался держаться ближе к Гокудере, почему-то самым страшным сейчас казалось потерять его из виду. Моторка шла где-то совсем близко, пару раз — Ямамото был в этом уверен — прошла прямо над ними. Направление полицейские вычислили, значит, шанс уйти незаметно стремился к нулю. Гокудера стукнул его по плечу и показал рукой — туда плывем. Полицейский катер был совсем недалеко, но свет от него был направлен в другую сторону.

На берег они выбрались ползком, потом, пригибаясь к земле, подбежали к сложенным стопкой пластиковым стульям и сдвинутым лежакам. Гокудера держался позади и двигался медленно — не подстрелили ли? — мелькнула испуганная мысль.

— Нужно было подальше отплыть.  
— Подальше, — передразнил его Гокудера. — Кто утром плавал с аквалангом и не заправил его? Хорошо хоть я вспомнил.

Сев на землю, Гокудера вытянул ноги и ощупал щиколотку.

— Ногу подвернул. Вот же черт. Назад нельзя. Нас настолько удачно подловили... Боюсь, нас не просто опередили. Нас подставили. 

Ямамото кивнул — он и сам думал о том же.

— Вещи далеко отсюда?

Ямамото мотнул головой в сторону: там, не глуша мотор, стояла полицейская лодка, на берегу припарковались несколько полицейских машин. 

— Между нами и ними. 

Гокудера застонал и уткнулся в ладони.

— Блядь, в трусах что ли отсюда идти? Если мы из этого дерьма без проблем выберемся, я...

Подождав продолжения, но так и не услышав его, Ямамото переспросил:

— Ты сделаешь что?  
— Глупость сделаю, — зло прошипел Гокудера. — Но вряд ли мы отсюда сможем убраться. 

Ямамото с трудом выпутался из прорезиненного костюма.

— Есть идея.

Хорошо, что коробочку прихватил с собой — оставлять Джиро он так и не научился, пусть даже собирался отлучиться совсем ненадолго. Гокудера смотрел на него как на ненормального, но других идей у Ямамото не было.

— Джиро, принеси во-о-н ту штуку.

Собака тоже посмотрела на него с недоумением, наклонив голову.

— Давай, давай. Принеси вещь, которая пахнет как он, — Ямамото подтолкнул его к Гокудере, Джиро послушно ткнулся в короткие светлые волосы, взвизгнул и побежал — ну, как минимум в нужном направлении.

— И собака у тебя тоже идиотская, — глухо заржал Гокудера, не отнимая руки от лица. — На кой черт я с вами, дебилами, связался.

Джиро подбежал к коробке, обнюхал ее и, вцепившись в край, уверенно потянул по гальке.

— Эй, смотри!

Один из полицейских светил прямо на Джиро. Неужели даже в этом сине-красном свете увидел пламя?

— На что? Собака мусор тащит? Ты людей ищи! Черт, неужели дальше по воде ушли?

Ямамото невольно подался назад и потянул за собой Гокудеру — если полицейский сейчас немного повернет фонарик в сторону... Но тот уже развернулся к воде. Луч фонаря заскользил по волнам.

— На суше их нет. Значит, ищите на своей территории, — зло рявкнул он. — Их точно лодка ждала. Но нет же, искали на суше!

Джиро дотащил коробку до стульев и подбежал, радостно полез обниматься.

— Вот по твоей собаке не скажешь, что она оружие, слюнявит как обычная дворняжка, — прошипел Гокудера, уворачиваясь.  
— А твоя кошка рыбу жрет, — парировал Ямамото, отправляя Джиро назад в коробочку.

Он осторожно протянул руку, достал вещи и так же осторожно вернулся обратно.

— Надо быстро уходить, пока они там выясняют, кто из них неправ.

Гокудера с трудом засунул ногу в штанину. Скривился.

— Идти сможешь? — встревоженно спросил Ямамото.  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Гокудера, встал и тут же чуть не рухнул обратно, Ямамото еле успел его поймать.

— Потом можешь ругаться. Но потом, — он быстро подхватил Гокудеру на руки и быстро, насколько мог, зашагал к дороге.

Возмущаться Гокудера, как ни странно, начал намного позже, когда, уже доехав на такси до первого попавшегося паба, Ямамото стал звонить Рехею. 

— Не смей, — орал он, пытаясь отобрать телефон. — Ты представляешь, что Десятый скажет? Что он подумает, когда узнает, что мы... я... хотел украсть коробочку?

— Не волнуйся. Мы ему не скажем про кражу. Скажем, что вернулись поговорить еще раз и нашли трупы.

Гокудера замолчал, усмехнулся и впервые за это время полез за сигаретой.

А потом он появился на пороге комнаты Ямамото ночью. Прислонился к дверному косяку, нервно обхватил амулеты ладонью — совета он у них, что ли, спрашивал.

— Какими судьбами?  
— Мы же нормально выбрались... Вот я и... Пришел делать глупости.

Он уверенно захлопнул дверь и шагнул вперед.

***

— Вас не ищут, — успокоил их через неделю Цуна. — Милая вдова внезапно скрылась, едва полиция решила проверить нехорошие слухи о том, что бизнесмену помогли покинуть наш бренный мир. 

— Выходит, кто-то нашел эту коробочку до нас, — усмехнулся Гокудера, — бизнесмен им отказал. Они вышли на вдову, тогда еще супругу, и вуаля.

«А тут появились мы. И вдова сказала, в какую ночь ее не будет дома. Те, кто ей заплатил, наверняка пришли раньше — скорее всего, ждали у яхты».

— Неудачный у вас вышел вечер, — кивнул Цуна.

Ямамото покосился на краснеющего Гокудеру, который подтянул вверх ворот водолазки и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся.

«А вот это уж с какой стороны посмотреть».


End file.
